newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Submission to Newgrounds
Uploading or "Submitting" work to Newgrounds is an essential part of what Newgrounds is and does. Although the site started with just Tom uploading his own work to the site, from the moment Tom decided to have other people's work on the site, it started to gain real popularity, with thousands of users feeling that they wanted to create work and display it to visitors around the world. The word "submitting" is used for uploading material because from the start there was a process of selection for Flash , where the uploading began, rather than everyone just uploading what they like. Originally, you could submit the flash to Tom Fulp and if he liked it, he uploaded it. If the file is over 10MB, you still have to pm Tom and submit it for his approval. Even now that material can all be uploaded to the site, then selected for keeping, the word submission is generally used for uploading Flash, Audio and Art . The three Portals work differently, with a different process of selection for each, although the actual uploading is similar. Submitting Flash Animation Registered Users can submit flash .swf files through the Flash Portal Page, by clicking the big, yellow SUBMIT button near the top left of the screen. A screen will appear with a lot of boxes to tick and things to fill in. As it explains, after clicking everything on the first page, the next page will ask for an icon to go with the flash submission, of a certain size- If you browse a suitable picture, it will offer you the means to crop it to fit the exact dimensions of a Flash Icon. The Submission screen will ask the User for anyone else that should be credited and give the chance to split any proceeds from the submission. When a User has uploaded the file, the screen will go to the Flash Portal Page, directly to the submission, where the user can immediately view the submission as it is seen on Newgrounds. As soon as they have a Flash submission, a new section is highlighted in their Account page- Flash Portal Submissions, which looks like this when clicked: This screen shows the number of votes that have been cast on all submissions, so a User can see how they are getting on with the Flash in judgment; however, it does NOT show a score and although it will show how many reviews have been left, the submittor cannot view them until after judgment. Submitting Audio Tracks Registered Users can submit audio .wav files through the Audio Portal Page, by clicking the big, yellow SUBMIT button near the top left of the screen. A sceen will appear with a lot of boxes to tick and things to fill in. This page is much simpler than the Flash page, as it has no facility for crediting anyone else, nor splitting proceeds. Towards the bottom of the page, it asks for an optional image which the system will resize and cut into a circle, then overlay so that it resembles a CD. Moderation of Audio submissions The first time a user submits to the Audio Portal, the track will be checked by an Audio Moderator before it is put onto public display on the Audio Portal. Submitting Art Art is treated differently to the other media inasmuch as the user can upload art onto their own user page any time and it will not go through Judgementor moderation, but it will only be put into the Art Portal if it is Scouted. Category:Newgrounds Culture Category:Newgrounds Features